


The One With the Lockdown

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara decides to visit Ava at work when she has to stay late due to a new fugitive. When the fugitive triggers a lockdown, Sara tries to calm her girlfriend.





	The One With the Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperStitious18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/gifts).



> Thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for the beta
> 
> I hope you like it 😘

Sara taps her fingers on her desk, willing a portal to open in front of her eyes. Ava was supposed to come over right after work but had called to say she had to stay late due to a new fugitive being brought in. Sara doesn’t understand why she has to be there for that, she has agents who can oversee it, and she _should_ be with her girlfriend.

Tapping the desk once more, an idea passes through her mind as her eyes fall to one of the drawers. Just because Ava couldn’t come to her, didn’t mean she couldn’t go to Ava. Sure, the Waverider or Ava’s apartment would be preferable, but Sara enjoys spending time with Ava no matter where they are.

She moves her hand from the desk to the drawer, pulling out one of the few time couriers onboard the ship. Pushing on the buttons, she jumps up from her chair, already well on her way to the portal by the time it opens. She smiles when she spots Ava through it, one hand doing paperwork as her eyes quickly move between the papers on her desk and the computer screen. When Sara walks through the portal, Ava’s eyes turn to her, annoyed at first. Her face melts when she sees who it is, and Sara feels some of the stress of her own day melt away as they share a smile.

“Hey,” Ava says, letting the pen in her hand fall down onto the papers. “Not that I’m not happy to see you but what are you doing here?”

“We planned to spend the evening together,” Sara shrugs, walking over to Ava’s desk.

“You didn’t have to come here, I don’t want you to be bored,” Ava says, lowering her gaze for a moment.

“I wanted to,” Sara shrugs, hopping onto Ava’s desk, pulling up one of her legs so she can angle herself towards Ava. She catches the movement in Ava’s gaze as her eyes are drawn to where Sara’s skirt is now slightly pulled up. “I like spending time with you, even if it’s in your office.” Sara finds Ava’s hand on the desk, laying flat with its palm turned up, and starts absentmindedly playing with it. “In fact, we’ve had some pretty memorable fun in here,” she says, smirking as Ava’s cheeks start to color.

“I’m always happy to see you,” Ava says, closing her hand around Sara’s so she can bring it up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it. She ignores the last part of Sara’s words, but Sara catches her readjusting herself in her chair.

Before she can bring it up, a loud alarm sounds throughout the room, making Ava pull her hand away from Sara’s.

“What the hell,” Ava says, looking at her screen. Sara frowns, leaning over the desk to try to see what she’s looking at.

“Lockdown initiated. Please remain calm,” a robotic voice sounds over the speakers, just as there’s a loud click from the door.

“Shit!” Ava exclaims, running over to the door. She tries to open it, but the door doesn’t budge.

“What happened?” Sara asks, turning the computer screen towards herself as she looks at Ava.

“The new fugitive, the reason that I had to stay here to make sure nothing went wrong? It’s got some plant based DNA, and we’re not completely sure _what_ it does, but it just released foreign spores into the air, right before the agents handling it locket it inside its new cell. The agents have a route to the medical wing, but other than that the building is in lockdown. Which means we’re stuck here until the spores have been completely cleansed from the air.” Ava falls back against the door with a groan.

Sara lets out a groan of her own. She drops her hand to the desk, frowning as she feels something hard press against her wrist. “Can’t we just portal out?” she asks, looking down at the courier around her wrist.

Ava sighs, lifting up her head to look at Sara. “No, lockdown means no portals can be opened, in or out. It’s too dangerous to allow something foreign to escape. We’ll just have to wait it out and hope that whatever it is that was released isn’t actually dangerous.”

“Great,” Sara says, sliding off of the desk. She takes a step towards Ava, but stops, taking her in. Her hands are clasped in front of her body, a little tighter than strictly necessary. Her lower lip has been pulled between her teeth, and her eyes refuse to stay still.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Sara says, making her legs take her towards her Ava.

“But what if it isn’t?” Ava asks, voice low. “What if I didn’t take enough precautions, didn’t pay enough attention, and the spores harm or kill _my_ agents?” Ava’s eyes fall on Sara, and Ava looks so lost and afraid that it break Sara’s heart.

“Babe, no,” Sara says, reaching her hands out to touch her when she’s close enough. “This isn’t your fault, you followed protocol, you kept a watchful eye. The only thing that could have been different is you being close to the fugitive, right next to the spores.” Sara cups Ava’s face, searching her eyes with her own. “You said that the agents who had been close to it have gone to medical, right? Let your very skilled employees do their job. Nothing good will come from you worrying yourself to death.”

Ava sighs, letting her forehead fall until it rests gently against Sara’s. “You’re right,” she says, snaking her arms around Sara’s waist.

“Of course I am,” Sara says with a small smile, cupping Ava’s head more firmly as she leans in to kiss her.

Sara pushes her body closer to Ava’s as she deepens the kiss. She freezes when she feels something hard press against her hip. She pulls back slightly, letting one hand fall from Ava’s face to her chest. “ _Babe_ ,” she breathes, letting her gaze travel down Ava’s body, dragging the hand along with it. “Is that a knife in your pocket—” Sara’s hand reaches Ava’s crotch, cupping the new addition underneath her pants and pushing it against her— “or are you just happy to see me?”

Ava groans, hips jerking at the contact. Sara smirks, squeezing the toy through Ava’s pants.

“I wanted— I was supposed to go straight to your place,” Ava says, staring at the wall behind Sara’s head.

“You wore this all day just so you could fuck me with it after work?” Sara asks, dragging her hand from the toy to the button on Ava’s pants.

“Yes,” Ava whimpers, tightening her hold on Sara.

Sara lets her other hand join the first, quickly undoing Ava’s pants. She licks her lips as the toy escapes them, standing proud between Ava’s legs. She wraps her hand around the shaft, pushing it against her girlfriend’s cunt.

“You’re so good to me,” she says, letting her hand run along the entire length of it. “Let me show you how much I appreciate it, Director Sharpe?” Ava whines at the title, just like Sara had hoped she would. “Go make yourself comfortable,” she says, gesturing towards one of the chairs with her head as she takes a step back, pleased when Ava follows her command.

Sara turns around, walking with determined steps towards Ava’s desk. At the start of their relationship, Ava had insisted that office sex was off the table, and the notion of keeping anything sexual in nature in her office was unthinkable. It didn’t take long for Sara to find out exactly how easy her girlfriend would give in when presented with the option. After the first few times, Ava had surrendered completely, and with the surrender has stocked up on different things they might need.

Sara smiles smugly as she opens the one drawer Ava always keeps locked, picking up one of the flavored lubes. When she looks back up at Ava, she’s following Sara intently with her eyes, already sitting down on a chair. The sight of her makes Sara speechless for a moment — still fully in her director outfit, but with her pants open, the toy there practically begging to be touched.

“You look so fucking good, babe,” Sara says, forcing her legs to move her back to Ava. Once there, she drops down to her knees, resting her hands on Ava’s thighs. She hears Ava’s breath hitch as she does. “Spread your legs for me,” she orders, gently pushing on Ava’s legs, wiggling herself between them when Ava does.

She licks her lips as she focuses her eyes back on the toy, squirting out a handful of lube from the tube before discarding it on the floor. She grabs the toy firmly, glancing up at Ava as she spreads the lube all over it. When she’s done, she rests her fingers on the tip, making sure to look straight into Ava’s eyes as she lowers her head. She slowly opens her mouth, pushing her tongue outside it. Ava swears as Sara’s tongue makes contact with the toy, licking a line from the base of it all the way up to the tip. Sara smirks, sliding her hand down to the base of the toy as her mouth envelops the tip.

“Fuck, Sara,” Ava moans, one of her hands shooting into Sara’s hair. Sara responds by pushing the toy in deeper, until the entire head is hidden from view. Ava lets out another curse, scratching her nails against Sara’s scalp. Sara takes one last look up at her, before closing her eyes and taking the entire length of the toy into her mouth. She then slowly pulls her head back up until the toy is almost back out of her mouth, before lowering it again, hearing Ava’s groan as the action pushes against her clit.

After repeating it a couple of times, Ava ever so slowly starts moving her hips towards Sara. “Is this okay?” she asks, voice breathy.

Sara lets out what she hopes is an approving sound with the toy filling her mouth. When Ava still seems unsure, she pulls her head all the way back, holding the toy steady with one hand as she looks into Ava’s eyes. “I want you to fuck my mouth with your cock,” she says, never breaking eye contact.

Ava groans, throwing her head back for a second. When she looks back at Sara, however, she tightens the hand in Sara’s hair, pushing on her head as she bites her lip. Sara lets her head be guided back to the toy, more than happily taking it back into her mouth. Sara smiles — or tries to, with her lips around the dildo — as Ava rolls her hips, making Sara take the toy deeper.

She hears the change in Ava’s moans as the constant rubbing of the toy against her clit brings her higher, until she tips over, holding Sara’s head close as she shudders against her. When Ava relaxes, Sara pulls back, releasing the toy with a pop.

“Did you like that?” she asks smugly, resting her head on Ava’s thigh.

Ava nods, lazily running her hand through Sara’s hair. “You looked so good,” she says lowly, hungry eyes looking Sara over. “Did you?” she asks almost shyly, biting her lip.

“Yes,” Sara smiles, closing her eyes for a second. “You felt so good, fucking my mouth like that.” She opens her eyes again just in time to catch the blush on Ava’s cheeks. “Now,” she says, laying her palms flat on Ava’s thighs, “I want to ride you.”

“Okay,” Ava says quickly, pulling Sara up.

Sara smirks at her, taking a step back as she drags her hands up her own thighs, finding the waistband of her panties underneath her skirt. She feels Ava’s eyes on her as she drags them down her legs, discarding them somewhere on the floor.

When she steps back towards Ava, Ava reaches for her hips, pulling her onto her lap.

“Someone’s eager,” Sara chuckles, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Ava doesn’t answer, just places her hands on Sara’s bare legs, pushing up her skirt. “Are you ready?” she asks, using one hand to line the toy up with Sara’s cunt.

Sara rubs her thighs together, feeling how wet blowing Ava has made her. “I’m so ready for you,” she whispers, letting Ava guide her down onto the toy. Sara sighs as the tip pushes against her entrance. Ava grabs her hip hard as she continues pulling her down, and Sara shudders as the toy slowly enters her.

She cups Ava’s jaw with one hand, kissing her again, and grabs onto the back of the chair with the other. She slides her hand around Ava’s neck, burying it in the hair at the back of her head. Ava tries to chase her lips when she pulls back, but Sara holds her in place. Then, making sure to hold Ava’s gaze, she slowly rolls her hips, groaning at the feeling of the toy moving inside her.

They quickly fall into a familiar rhythm, Ava thrusting her hips as best as she can to meet Sara’s movements. Sara lets her head fall back, and Ava seizes the opportunity to press kisses to her neck, before not so gently sucking on it.

Sara doesn’t notice Ava’s hand moving in between them until her fingers find Sara’s clit, and Sara jerks against them. She tightens her hold on the back of the chair and pushes Ava’s head closer as she starts moving faster, feeling herself getting closer by the second as Ava rubs her clit firmly.

Ava’s hand moves slower when Sara’s body tenses, her hips almost stilling against her. She stops completely when Sara collapses against her, panting into her neck. “Mmm, you always fuck me so good,” she breathes, shuddering as Ava removes her fingers.

When Ava lifts her hand up between them, Sara shoots one of her own up to grab its wrist. Ava freezes, letting Sara guide the hand to her own mouth, easily wrapping her lips around Ava’s fingers. She both feels and hears Ava drawing in a breath at the action.

“I taste so good on your fingers,” Sara says when she releases them, rubbing her head against Ava’s neck as Ava groans.

“You always taste good,” Ava sighs, pressing a light kiss to the top of Sara’s head.

“So do you,” Sara says, thoughts of her tongue buried in Ava’s cunt enveloping her mind. “Gimme a second to catch my breath, then I want to eat you out.”

Ava curses, and Sara knows she wants it as much as she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
